Muggles at Hogwarts
by Symphony5
Summary: A series of one-shots based upon James Sirius Potter's time at Hogwarts; involving muggleborns and their weird behaviour. Ideas based off comments made on Tumblr. If you have any suggestions, please send them my way.
1. Introduction Author Note

So, I know I haven't uploaded anything recently, especially on Knowledge Changes Everything. I have officially given that story up, and if anyone wants it, please PM me, and I can give you the small document I started forever ago, and haven't touched since.

Anyway, after cruising Pinterest as a way of putting off major assignments for Uni, I have found many suggestions of how muggles would act whilst at Hogwarts, what they would do, and secret societies… So I have decided to write a bunch of one shots based of these ideas. Please don't feel like I'm taking away your original idea if it was you, I am just trying to write how I would imagine something happening when it comes to that topic.

And that is enough from the author as a side note, please continue reading, and enjoy the series of one shots … If you have any ideas and want them published please let me know.

Symphony5


	2. The One With the Secret Society

**The One with a Secret Society**

James Sirius Potter smirked to himself as he walked through the carriage with one of his life long friends, both slightly skittish around the train, yet not as nervous as many others looked to be, both males assuming the nervous students to be Muggle-borns having been recently introduced to the world of magic.  
'But Nine is bad ass.'  
'And Ten is Tennant. What more can I say!' two females, one a brunette the other with dark red hair young James Potter wasn't use to, looked to be frustrated with the other as a third trailed behind them.  
'But Eleven has the cute factor.' The red head rolled her eyes.  
'Please, Eleven is a statue of wax moved around in stop animation.' The third gasped in pain, clutching at her chest as she shot daggers at the red head in front of her  
'He had the comedy aspect, all ten had was a bad English accent.' The red head turned to rolled her eyes.  
'If that is the best argument you have about Claire's favorite doctor, than your defense is week.' As the three females shut the door to the compartment they had found, James turned to his friend Rolph, who shrugged in return.  
'Muggles are weird.' James snickered before heading forward, trying to find a compartment of their own.

James looked at the remaining three first years that had yet to be sorted. The red head from before, stood there, looking at her watch biting her lip. Her friend with the brown hair had already been placed in Ravenclaw, and her other friend had been placed in Hufflepuff. He wondered if she would be placed in one of those two houses, or his own. He doubted she would be in Slytherin.  
'Ravenclaw!' the hat cried, the redhead, he hadn't noticed had sauntered up to the stall to be sorted, skipped with a grin towards her friend who was bouncing in her seat.

Hogwarts had been back for a month, and James had already settled in to a routine, his aunt constantly reminding him to study when she somehow knew he wasn't, his uncles sending him in pranks, and his mother sending him letters constantly. He would always receive at least one item three times as week when mail came. Gryffindor had been paired with Slytherin for every class, excluding Herbology. Herbology Gryffindor was partnered with Ravenclaw. James watched as a Slytherin house member walked through the door.  
'She doesn't even go here,' James frowned at the gales of laughter was heard in the back of the room. The four Muggle-borns, from Gryffindor had joined the seven from Ravenclaw and the group of eleven had commandeered the corner, with one Gryffindor member who had a Muggle for a father allowed within the group on a regular basis.  
'I just have a lot of feelings.' The group in the corner made a loud noise at the weird sentence that the Slytherin had countered with. As the female from Slytherin headed to leave the glasshouse after speaking to Professor Longbottom, the redhead handed her a note.  
'I'll see you there, bring friends.' The Slytherin looked at the piece of paper before nodding.  
'We'll be there.'


End file.
